narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rai Kakou
Rai Kakou (らい かこう Since Descending) is an Jonin ranked International Mercenary of the Allied Shinobi Forces formed during and after the events of Fourth Great Shinobi World War (第四次忍界大戦, Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen). As such he is assigned missions by the Five Great Shinobi Nations, rather than just his own. Rai's origins lie with the renowned Kakou Clan of Kirigakure in the Land of Water (水の国, Mizu no Kuni), in which he spent most of his childhood. Since leaving the household of his clan, Rai has become a highly skilled and superb Jonin of Kirigakure serving the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Furthermore Rai become a widely recognized multitalented specialist. With superb skills in short-mid range combat and defensive as well as an restraint and tracking. And despite being the third and youngest member of the Kakou Clan head he has distend himself from the household and its ties to the Mizukage. Appearance Rai Kakou is a young teenage boy and Shinobi of average height and slim build. He has faint emerald colored eyes with messy however yet soft dark chocolate, brunette colored hair. Bearing the fragrance of sea-salt a reminded of his homeland. Rai originates from Kirigakure in the Land of Water (水の国, Mizu no Kuni) with the style of his homeland a further reminder of his heritage. Rai's most commonly seen outfit is made up of his upper garments consisting of a dark gloomy sky grey jacket containing both a hood along with a zipper. Furthermore the garment in question keeps him warm and snug, yet easily breaths so as to keep cool and not over heat in the sun. This is important factor to consider due to sudden change in temperature that occurs when use of his Kekkei Genkai is presented. Rai is often seen wearing a loose white beanie to accommodate his messy chocolate hair. As for lower attire and section of clothing, he is most commonly seen with a pair of loose-fitted grey baggy denim jeans. Which includes a pair of decorative straps located on the hips and upper section of the garment which the pockets are located. Moving on we come to the footwear which includes a pair of loose fitted and breathable soft socks for extra comfort. Along with a pair of loose fitted untied and spacious skate shoes. The main reason for Rai's choice in clothing is comfort and practical aspects of wearing loose fitted clothing. Which is suitable for acrobatic routine's such as the dance-like, acrobatic combinations of footwork his style of Taijutsu consists of. Along with the added need of being able to adjust to rapid temperature change. In addition to his attire Rai is often accompanied by a classic black and white, durable yet light skate board. Which is designed specifically for him. This means that the the tracks are made of a unique metal that can be infused through "chakra flow" and types various types of chakra to achieve various effects. The wheels are also made up of clear, almost transparent white jade which has a similar attribute. Furthermore the deck's base is lined with wax and oil, so when infused with chakra of the right frenqueny the tracks detach themsleves from the deck and can then be used as a surf board. Or more commonly snow boarding depending on the elemental chakra he uses. Personality Rai was born into the renowned Kakou Clan of Kirigakure in the Land of Water (水の国, Mizu no Kuni) main household as the third and youngest child to its current head. Rai grew up to be a forthright and uncoventional pacifist due to the distaste he built from observing the ruthless and sometimes cruel nature of his clan men. Mainly due to being the leading force behind Kirigakure's Hunter-Nin division, and as such grow up to be ruthless and mericless in order to protect their village secrets and guard the Mizukage. With this in mind Rai's beliefs became drawn towards pacifism mainly towards the concept of murder in which he swears to never kill another living and moving creature. As such Rai has chosen to be a vegetarian. Despite later becoming a Shinobi an occupation which often involves one to commit the act of murder through one's carer, Rai has kept true to his beliefs. Through creating his own style of ninjutsu along taijutsu around his views. As such they are developed to defeat an opponent without the need to kill, and to protect not only himself but others and thus leans towards the saying "a strong offense is the best defense". Furthermore Rai is determined to be a kind hearted individual who doesn't react to simple insinuations keeping a fairly calmed and cheerful outlook of life and tends to go with the flow of events. However despite these good points Rai has shown signs of anxiety, self degeneration and depression with low self confidence. And often relies on the support of his friends and allies. Being a team player. And is often accompanied by his animal companions or human allies and friends. Rai has been described by others as an open, honest and unconventional individual. He is said to enjoy creative and artist subjects such as the pleasures of reading, writing and illustrating. He is keen towards a variety of illustrated graphic novels (e.g. manga). Rai is also known to be lazy on occasions. An example is one of his favorite activities includes a peaceful nap in the sun, often in a rich relaxing field under the shade of a tall oak tree. Rai is known to be highly affectionate towards animals his favorites includes; cats, dogs, rabbits, pikas, eagles, owls, dolphins and hamsters. Which he can simply admire from a distance or bask in their company. Through contradictory despite being intelligent and skilled shinobi that is well educated. Rai can at times be somewhat gullible, and ignorant in certain fields. Such as human intimacy mainly down to most of the time simply being uninterested in such subjects. Something of which many often find humorous, and enjoy teasing him these subjects in accord to his ignorance. Abilities Rai is an excellent and highly skilled and superb Jonin of Kirigakure who serves the Five Great Shinobi Nations which have all recognized his skill. Furthermore he is a multitalented specialist and jack-of-all trades. As such he is an excellent short-mid range combat and defensive specialist. As well as an excellent restraint and tracking expert. And has been recognized as a child prodigy. Which with highly skilled use of elemental chakra's such as Water, Wind and Kekkei Genkai, accompanied with defensive and offensive maneuvers develops a dangerous combination. That allows Rai to take on multiple foes at once. Chakra Control From a young age Rai was expected to learn and master his clan hidden jutsu's. That took a significant deal of chakra control to work. However with a natural affinity towards chakra, Rai discovered he had superb and excellent chakra control. That quickly allowed him to master Analysis Disruption. As such he soon grew up to be recognized as child genius within his clan, and in turn received extra attention to his training. Rai soon learned to use elemental chakra's such as Water and Wind. Honing his chakra control Rai has come to the point that he can utilize maximum chakra efficiency without any excess waste. He is also capable of gathering chakra from his entire body and releasing it in perfect timing. Which enhances his strength significantly. Rai is also heavily skilled in the first non-deadly style of his clan's hidden jutsu Analysis Disruption. Which Rai that has mastered to the point he can even use it on elemental kekkei genkai's that incorporates Water styled elemental transformations. Taijutsu As many members of the Kakou Clan Rai specializes in taijutsu. However the styles he incorporates are indeed very different from the Kakou's clan norm the clan's hidden jutsu style Bloody Lotus. And instead focuses on his own unique blend of taijutsu as well as Analysis Disruption. Rai has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, with superb flexibility. Rai is shown to be capable of acrobatically simultaneously defending and striking his opponent with no wasted movement. Or in rare cases simply side stepping incoming attacks in rapid succession. Rai's attack style incorporates a impressive array of footwork, coupled with superb acrobatic skill making it versatile. Whilst keeping up fast and fluid movements allowing him to effectively weave continuous maneuvers to effectively suit his needs. The style leaves his hands free to use for hand signs. With the exception of handstands. Furthermore Rai's taijutsu incorporates components of both External and Internal styles martial arts. Another key component is evasion which he has shown to be highly proficient in (on many occasions). Which as a field medic highly important in order to evade attacks. As he cannot afford to be gravely injured, maned or killed in battle. Rai has honed his reflexes and mind to read and determine an opponents fighting style down to even the more dominant hand or other possibilities. So as to determine the best way in which to counter with the best course of action, determining their imperfections, and weakness. Kekkei Genkai One of Rai's most notable abilities is his Kekkei Genkai inherited by his bloodline through the imagration of members of the Yuki Clan into the main branch. After the civil war in Land of Water (水の国, Mizu no Kuni). The two clans merged due to Kekkei Genkai users being prosecuted, hunted down and slaugthered due to fear installed throughout the war. The Yuki Clan being no exception. As such the clan divided with many separating. Going into hiding or searching for a safe haven. The Kakou Clan used its influnence gained during the civil war and took advantage of this and offered several members of the Yuki Clan into their household and offered sanctuary and a brighter future. As such the gene pool of the main branch gained a Kekkei Genkai into their bloodline. Being the son of the Kakou Clan's head Rai inherited this bloodline limit. And has mastered it to the point he can freely create and control snow, blizzards and ice from the water in the air and around him. Which allows him to use many of the jutsu's shown by ninja's of Yukigakure. Elemental Transformations A true genius and excellent Shinobi Rai processes a broad knowledge of elemental jutsu's since he was a child. Since then he has shown expert control of his natural affinity towards water based chakra. And is able to perform several high-level water based jutsu with relative ease, coupled with his natural gift for chakra control he gains no immediate exhaustion. And throughout battle can keep up high level jutsu's at maximum efficiency and minimum lost of chakra. Thus Rai is able to hold his own for long periods of time before exhaustion hits in. He is also able to change an entire battle field to his immediate advantage by using the Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave jutsu or covering it in a blizzard of snow and ice. Furthermore he is able to preform a arrange of powerful water-based techniques with any pre-existing water. Through rarely showcases this ability due to preferring to have a field advantage a reference to Rai's intelligence on the battlefield. Furthermore Rai has been shown to use Water Replacement in a sticking situation to escape and survive intense battles outside his depth, and bring back valuable intel. Rai also and sometimes more commonly shows his proficiency in wind jutsu's which he also shares a natural affinity for. Often for melee combat, agility and evasion. In addition Rai may use his skateboard by infusing wind elemental chakra to achieve high speeds and enhance and perfect his skate tricks and make various more avaible such as tricks in mid air. Or can detach the tracks and wheels of his skateboard and use it in the same way with huge waves like a surf board. Or even in the snow for snowboarding. Stats Trivia *Rai personality is widely based off my own and shares many similarities, as well as some of the clothing style. *All the artwork included in this article has been done by Romance Dawn 15:50, November 20, 2010 (UTC) *Shared DOB, height and weight. Category:Original Characters Category:Kirigakure Category:Kakou Clan Category:User:Romance Dawn